Harry Potter and A Different Kind of Magic
by Candela89
Summary: An Ancient Family takes in young Harry to save both him and themselves. He gets to grow up with a loving family, consisting of his Adopted Mother, Father and sister, and a House Elf unlike any other. Harry grows up learning two kinds of magic. It will be a HP/HG fic first and foremost, but may evolve into HP/HG/someone else, Dumbledore and selective Weasley bashing.
1. Prologue - A Night of Changes

**Harry Potter**

**and A Different Kind of Magic**

**_A/N: Ok, so I've updated this chapter... and HOPEFULLY I caught all the misspellings and grammar errors. The spell checker I used originally wasn't worth Dragon Shit, so I hope my chapters will be more readable in the future (just my luck if I manage to misspell this message). I've also included a small section concerning Irja.  
>And Thank You everyone that have read and commented and what not. It makes writing ten times more fun.<em>**

_**A/N 2: New Update! Fixed the confusing discussion about Soul Fragments/Soul Shards/Soul Stones/Horcrux'es... at least enough for now, a more detailed explanation will be given in a later chapter.**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTING!_**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 0 – Prologue – A night of changes<em>

It was almost midnight at number four Privet Drive, and a tabby cat was sitting on the sidewalk looking down the street into the darkness, not moving in the slightest. Suddenly their was a man standing in the corner of the street, where a second ago there was only empty air. Albus Dumbledore was dressed in purple robes, and a long cloak. He looked ancient with his long silvery white beard and hear, but his eyes where bright and twinkled behind his half-moon shaped glasses.

He pulled something that looked like a lighter from his robes and clicked it, causing the nearby light pole to wink out. He clicked the lighter looking device again and again, until all the lights on the street was put out.

He caught sight of the cat and chuckled. "I should have known to find you here, Professor McGonagall."

The cat morphed into an stern looking woman, dressed in the same style as Dumbledore, though hers were emerald green, her glasses square shaped, and her hair was black and tied into a knot. "Are you really sure about this Albus? I've watched these muggles all day, and they are the worst sort of people I have ever come across."

"The Dursleys are the boys only living relatives, Minerva."

McGonagall was about to reply when a sound caught her attention, the sound of a engine roaring in the distance. Both she and Dumbledore turned to watch as a headlight up in the sky approached, and as it began to decent towards the ground they could see it was a flying motorcycle. When motorcycle came to a stop in front of the elderly par they saw the enormous man that rode it had a tiny bundle in his lap.

"Evening Professor Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall" said the huge man as he turned of the motorcycle.

"Good Evening, Hagrid. I trust you had a good flight?" greeted Dumbledore.

"Yep. Little fella fell asleep soon after we took of." Hagrid said as he gently gave the bundle to Dumbledore.

"He will be famous Albus, there will be plenty of family's that would gladly take him in." said McGonagall, trying to change Dumbledore's mind.

"Which is precisely why he must stay with his relatives. He need to grow up away from his fame." responded Dumbledore. He walked up to the door and lay down the bundle on the doorsteps, and turned around at the sound of sobbing. "Don't cry Hagrid, the boy is better of with his relatives. You will see him again."

"I'know Professor" Hagrid managed to say between sobs.

Dumbledore turned back to the boy on the doorsteps and put a letter on his tiny form. He turned around and walked out of the yard. there he stopped, and looked at the boy one more time. "Good luck, Harry Potter."

With his final words he turned and walked back to were he had appeared earlier, took out the lighter looking device and the lights winked back to life, just as Hagrid began to ascend with the motorcycle into the air. He and McGonagall disappeared just as suddenly as Dumbledore had first appeared.

* * *

><p>A raven sitting on a chimney across the street watch as Dumbledore and the other left the child at the doorsteps and then all leave. After watching the baby sleep for a few minutes it jumped of its perch and soundlessly descend down to the walkway leading up to the door. there it stood another moment to look at the boy within the blankets. Black smoke started to emerge from between its feathers and it slowly begins to float upwards from the walkway as its feather starts to extend. Once about three feet into the air the raven bird began to change form, similar to how the tabby cat had turned into McGonagall earlier, yet differently.<p>

Once the raven had completely changed its form, a man stood in its place. He was a rather tall man, with dark brown hair that reached down to his chin. One of his eyes were a deep forest green, while the other was a shade of blue that bordered on gray. He looked like he was in his younger thirties, clean shaven and with a strong body build, but not fat in the least. The man was dressed all in black, from pants and jacket to shoes, cloak and a Fedora hat.

He walked the few remaining steppes up to the front door and gently picked up the bundle the tiny boy was wrapped in, and stuffed the letter in his pocket. After making sure he had not awakened the sleeping boy, he turned around and began to walk down the street towards the nearby park, going the opposite direction to were Dumbledore had arrived from. Once he arrived at the park, he stooped and looked around, carefully making sure no one was watching him. Then he reaches into another of his pockets and pulled out what looks like a small flat stone, with several strange symbols on it. He reached out his arm, with his hand palm up, and mumble some strange words in a odd language for nearly half a minute. After a few seconds, the symbol on the stone began to glow, and when the man finishes his mumbling he removes his hand, but the stone stays in the air where it recently lay in his hand.

A moment later the stone disintegrated into a fine powder, that began to glow a soft blue, and forms into an oval shape, approximately six feet tall and three feet wide. When the center of the shape dulled slightly once the dust had taken shape, it revealed what looks like the front of a fairly large house. The man took one more look around to make sure that still no one was watching. Then he looked down at the boy in his arms, and as a smile started to spread across his face, he stepped through the portal. Once the man was gone from Little Whinging, Surrey the portal winked out, and the dust that once made up the portalstone was soon swept away in the late Autumn wind.

* * *

><p>In the yard outside a fairly large, modest looking house, a small blue light winked into existence. And a moment later it whirled and expanded into an oval shaped portal, with its center shoving a park in some suburban area. Once the portal was fully formed, a man stepped through with a small bundle in his arms, and as soon as he was through, the portal faded away. The man looked up at the house with a smile: the lights were on in one of the rooms on the bottom floor, meaning his dear wife was awake. He walked up to his home, and quietly opened the door, trying not to disturb anyone sleeping.<p>

"Nick? Is that you dear?" his wife's voice could be heard from the living room. Guess every resident was awake after all.

"Yes, Honey." He replied as he took of his shoes.

He walked into the living room and found his wife sitting on the couch cross-legged, she was a beautiful woman looking to be in her mid- to late twenties, with light brown hair that had honey blond streaks through out, reaching down to her ankles when not tied up. Her eyes were colored the same light brown as her hair, and she was currently dressed in a long white sleeveless nightgown.

Beside her were a small bundle, much like the one he had in his arms. His wife looked up from their child to face her husband, she looked very tired but had a smile on her face once she looked in his eyes.

"What do you have there?" she asked once she saw him carrying the bundle.

"Someone that is in need of a better home than were he was a few minutes ago."

"And you felt you had to go get him... her?... in the middle of the night?"

"Him. And once you take a look at him, maybe you will recognize whose son this is?" he asked as he sat down on the other side of his wife than where his daughter was sleeping. He carefully gave the young boy to his wife, who held the boy in one arm and stroked the baby's face absently. After a moment of thought she tilted her head.

"No, I don't recognize who's baby this could be." she said quietly.

"You know the Potters, I presume?"

His wife snapt her head to her husband. "You kidnapped James' son?" she hissed, barely raising her voice so as to not waking their daughter.

Nick looked into her eyes with a sad expression. "No. They are dead, young Harry here was left on the doorsteps to a muggle family, who accordingly to the lady who had observed the muggle family the last day, were not suited to raise him."

Now it was his wife's turn to get a sad expression. "I take it Voldemort found them after all."

Nick didn't respond to that, just nodded. "You might want to know that it was Dumbledore who left Harry at the muggles."

His wife's expression turned into shocked surprise at the mention of Dumbledore, but it turned to an angry scowl once he finished. "And as always, he has to involve himself in everything regardless of whether its his business or not."

At that moment, her hand was stroking Harry's forehead, more specifically her finger touched the scar on his forehead. She janked her hand away with a gasp as if she had been burned.

"What?" her husband asked worryingly "What is it?"

His wife just stared at the scar on Harry's head.

"Camilla." he said more forcefully. This seemed to snap her out of whatever had happened.

"There is a Soul Fragment in his head." she said. Her eyes were wide open, and she looked a little pale.

"A Soul Shard you mean?"

"No, a Fragment. Its not a complete Shard, but..." she gently touched the scar again, and winced a little once she touched it. "... it seems like it was used to create a Soul Stone. I think you would call it a Horcrux, if memory serves."

Now it was Nick's turn to stare with wide open eyes and pale face. "Voldemort?"

Camilla bit her lip. "I never fought him personally, so I can't tell if its him or not. But if I were to guess, then... sadly yes. I'd say it's Voldemort's Horcrux."

"So he is still alive then?"

"Again, it was a long time ago I read about Horcruxes, but if they work the same way as an Soul Stone... which I must assume they do, given how this one feels... then if Voldemort were to die while anchored by a Horcrux, then he would not truly die for as long as they are active."

"This one? He has more than one? How Many?"

"I can only tell that this one is not one hundred percent completed, its kind of like he was in a hurry making this one, but it fulfills it's purpose. That tells me that he knew how to create a Horcrux before this one, so at least two besides this one, maybe more than that."

"More than three? I though you could only have one at a time?"

"That's one more difference between a Soul Stone and a Horcrux: Soul Stone is an anchor to your soul made purely by magic, and the amount of magic required to anchor a soul without a piece of your soul as a catalyst is ridiculous, thus you can only have one Soul Stone at a time. A Horcrux on the other hand uses a piece of the soul being anchored as a catalyst to keep your soul in the mortal realm, because of that, the magical requirement is drastically reduced... at a price."

"Which is?"

"For every active Horcrux, you loose a piece of yourself; you sanity, your humanity."

"And that explains why Voldemort has done some of the things hes done, I guess"

"Perhaps..." Camilla whispered. She looked back down on Harry, stroking his cheeks.

"Can it be removed?" Nick asked after a full minute of silence.

"Yes. Though it will most likely take some time, given it looks like it was made in a hurry." She looked at their daughter, then called out "Irja."

There was a small pop and their House Elf, Irja, stood in the living room across from the small table that was in front of the couch. But she was not of the "Common House Elf" variety, instead she looked more like muggle fairy tail Elves; humans with pointed elongated ears that was a foot long. In truth, she was the "Original House Elf" variety; long ago when wizard-kind first came across Elves and the mutual benefits of binding Elves to wizards and witches was discovered, it quickly became a trend to have a House Elf. Problem was that there was far to few Elves to bind with every wizard and witch that wanted an House Elf, so their species became hard pressed to breed much to fast to accommodate all wizard-kind. This lead to the "Common House Elf" variety, and though they now numbered high enough for every wizard that wanted a House Elf to have one, the Elves became to interbreed to keep their beauty, and they lost a fair portion of their power too.

Irja was six foot tall with light skin and blond hair, that was almost white. She was dressed in a gray full length skirt and a top of the same color that ended just below her ribs, showing her stomach. She was also wearing several elaborate earrings in each ear made of gold and silver, a plain golden ring on each finger, and several silver bracelets on each wrist.

"You called, Mistress?" Irja asked. But the pop had startled their daughter, and she now started crying, which in turn awoken Harry and causing him to start crying also. Irja winced once she realized she was the cause for the children crying. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to awaken Young Mistress."

"No matter, can you remove the Soul Fragment thats lodged in Harry's Head?" Camilla asked holding out Harry so Irja could take him. Then she lifted her daughter to soothe her.

Once she held Harry comfortably in her arms close to her chest, she began stroking Harry's face like Camilla had done earlier while humming softly. This caused Harry to quickly calm down, and once he was no longer crying, Irja gently touched the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. She held her index finger on the scar for a moment, then she got a smile on her face.

"What's the verdict?" Nick asked Irja curiously as to why she was smiling, she honestly didn't smile all that often, as far as he could remember.

Irja didn't move, and continued to smile for a short moment before she resumed stroking Harry's face and turned to answer her Master. "If I bind with him, the binding ritual will cleanse him of all impurities, Master."

"But he is not of Azera'n blood. You cant bind with anyone outside of their bloodline." Nick said confused.

"Indeed, Master." she said timidly, looking at Camilla, who now looked very surprised.

"You want to bring him into my Bloodline?" Camilla asked after the initial surprise passed.

"Mistress need a Heir to her Bloodline, I need a proper Bond Master, and Young Mistress Jessica will need a sibling to grow up alongside. Young Harry's parents have passed away, his Guardians are Unavailable, and the Caretakers whom he was left at are Unfit to care for any Child. If You take in Young Harry everyone wins."

Irja had a smile on her face during her entire explanation, for two reasons: the first was that it would ensure the continuation of the Azera'n Bloodline. Jessica was of the forth generation where only a single female had been born, if no male Heir was found the Azera'n Bloodline would go extinct, and an emergency solution like the one Camilla had taken could not be taken again (marrying while keeping her maiden name). The second reason was similar, but more personal for Irja: because young Jessica was a forth generation of only females (meaning Camilla was from a third generation of only females) Irja had not been able to Bond with any Azera'n Head of House, she had only had a Minor Bond with Camilla, her mother, and her grandmother ever since the last Head of House passed away almost eighty years ago. And if she did not Bond soon she would die.

After a moment of consideration Nick cleared his throat. "Well, this is quite far from what I expected when I brought Harry home with me."

"Maybe so, but I've learned long ago to trust your gut... in more than one sense." she then added as an afterthought.

"Harr, Harr." was Nick's dry response.

"So we go through with the ritual? He will be the Heir of at least five Houses, more depending on if he inherits any other titles from his birth-parents than just Potter." his wife pointed out. "Though I guess that is a moot point, its this or my Bloodline will perish."

Hearing this Irja made a small squeal of happiness.

"We should check to make sure Old Dumbledore doesn't have any schemes hiding in the shadows first though. Having the Supreme Mugwump personally drop of a child at the doorsteps of muggles smells fishy to me." Nick said.

"So we are in agreement? We take Harry in?" Camilla confirmed.

Nick threw a look at Irja, who was hopefully beaming with joy. "As long as we move carefully about it, the answer is: Yes. Most definitely."

This was exactly the answer Irja wanted, and she began to dance around the living-room all the while singing quietly in the Old Elven Tongue. Nick hugged his wife and placed a hand on Jessica's head, who were looking for where the singing came from. They all had big smiles on their faces when the big grandfather clock struck midnight.

"It would seem like you just got a Brother, My Dear Child."


	2. Chapter 1 - A New Life

**Harry Potter**

**and A Different Kind of Magic**

**_A/N: While the first chapter was kind of rushed, I've taken more time to proof-read this chapter. Still, I'm not native to any English speaking country, so I might still miss some things, but it will hopefully not be as many errors as there was in the first version of the Prologue chapter.  
>Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!<br>_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTING!_**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1 – A new Life<em>

Harry ran as fast through the forest as he could, trying to ignore the angry screams behind him. Something made a swishing sound and then there was an explosion of what sounded like wood, probably a tree he just passed. Not wanting to risk a clear shot, nor run the risk of being identified (though his assailant most likely knew who he was anyway), he turned to run more toward the north. He didn't get far before he saw his partner in crime running along side him to his right.

His sister Jessica had grown into a fine young lady, who was just beginning to take her first steppes into womanhood, their mother had begun to develop early too, so their parents had expected it. She was roughly two inches taller than Harry, with light brown hair that had honey blond streaks through out, just like her mother, and similar to Harry himself (but he had a much darker brown with light brown streaks). Both their hair reached to their lover back, Harry wore his hair in a simple pony-tail, while Jessica wore hers high in an big elaborate sort of knot that then cascade down her back (if she didn't, her hair would reach well below her knees), tied into the knot was several silk shawls in forest green and deep blue, that followed her hair down to her lower back.

"Better hurry up or he'll catch you." he panted as he ran.

"You try running in a frilly dress!" she shot back.

"We wouldn't be running if you had just sticked to the plan."

"It would not have gotten his attention and we both know it."

"So you thought you would throw a Ro'thar Nest at him?" Harry laughed

"Well it worked didn't it?" Jessica laughed back.

Just then a spell shot past between them, and impacted a stone a few yards in front of them, there it impacted and pulverized stone flew high in the air, leaving a small crater. Harry and Jessica threw a quick glance at each other.

"Less talking..." Harry began.

"...more running." Jessica finished.

Agreeing, they picked up their pace, heading for their "Adventuring Nexus".

* * *

><p>"You think... we lost... him?" Jessica panted, holding her side and leaning on one of the stone columns, her dark blue dress moving slightly in the breeze.<p>

Their "Adventuring Nexus" was a Stonehenge-looking ruin in the forest behind their home, fifty feet in diameter stood seven pair of nine foot tall stones, seven feet between each pair, and had a thirteen foot wide stone on top. Between the ring of stones and the forest was a thirteen foot clearing, and inside the circle was a floor made from one by one foot, squared of, stone bricks.

"Umm... Let me... check." Harry panted sarcastically in response, touching his rear. "Yep... no pig-... tail... we lost him."

Jessica gave him an 'are-you-stupid' look, but didn't say anything. After a few minutes, when they had both caught their breath enough to actually speak, she asked "So... What color do you think he will be when we get home?"

"No idea. He's just as likely to glow... I don't know... Pink, as any other color."

"True."

"So... we should probably head home now. I don't think Oscar are too mad at us anymore."

"No hurry, though. The longer it take us to get home, the calmer he will be."

"Yeah." Harry said weakly as he stood up. "Let's grab our loot and then we'll crawl home."

"Sure." Jessica replied, standing up and walking over to one of the pillars Harry was now kneeling in front of. Together they lifted one of the stones that made up the "floor" inside the circle, and beneath it was a small empty space, where they sometimes hid their loot before heading home, after their exploration expeditions of the ruin complex up in the mountains behind their home.

This was yesterdays haul, and it was not one of their best; a handful of coins, the handle of a broken and rusty old sword, a one half inch gemstone and some broken equipment that was most likely used in astronomy many, many years ago. But they didn't bring home arm-fulls of junk to get rich. No, they explored the ruins simply because they enjoyed mapping out the old complex, both above ground and beneath it. There was the occasional thrill when they accidentally would spring some decayed old trap; the traps would mostly just make a lot of noise, giving the kids a heart attack. Other times the thrill came from finding the odd coin, or a book written in some really old and forgotten language that had not yet utterly withered away, or other bits and pieces left behind by the previous inhabitants. Once they even found a room full of clay urns, containing food, and some of it was still edible after however many years they've been in store.

Jessica stuffed the coins and the gemstone in the pockets of her skirt, then took the old instrument, that had the shape of half a sphere, while Harry took the hilt. Now that they were not in the darkness of the underground tunnels they could see there were something inscribed on the hilt, but it needed to be cleaned before they could make out what it said. Replacing the cover stone they headed home, but didn't want to risk running in to Oscar just yet, so they took their time to enjoy their surroundings.

As they walked into a clearing that sloped down towards a nearby river, they could see the river snaking its way towards the lake northwest of their home. And to the north of the lake was the mountains that was home to the ruins they quite frequently went to, in an attempt to map it out. Since they began their adventurers to the ruins, they estimated they had roughly mapped out one tenth of the overall layout of the surface ruins, but who knew how much of the complex could be found underground? And though they had a rough map of, what they believed was one tenth, of the surface ruins (by climbing some of the taller, still standing structures) they had only explored a handful of building remnants up close.

Suddenly they heard a sound, and Jessica grabbed Harry's arm to stop him as she caught her breath. There, on the other side of the clearing, not fifty feet away from them, stood a pure golden unicorn foal and its mother, watching them silently. Unicorn and human just stood there watching each other for a moment, before the unicorns trotted away, leaving an awestruck Jessica.

"A unicorn foal!" she squealed in gleeful happiness, once they were out of sight.

"What are unicorns doing this far west? " Harry wondered out loud, puzzled.

"Does it matter?"

"I was thinking of our old lazy-bum friend. Wont he try to eat the unicorns if they travel this far west?"

"You do know that we would be on the menu, too, if he did hunt all the way over here?"

"Um... yea... I just thought... um... never mind." he stammered, causing Jessica to playfully whack his shoulder. "Hey!"

"Use the thing between your ears, bro." she said with a smile as she began to walk again. "You would think we are not related, otherwise."

"_You_ know that we aren't." he shot back, once he gathered himself to reply, still rubbing his arm, and still wondering why there were unicorns in these forests.

* * *

><p>Once they made it home it was already dinner time, their house was built in a large clearing on top of a hill, the back porch (which took up the entire backside of the house, as the hill then steeply dropped of after the porch, though it was not quite a cliff side, the hill was steep.) was overlooking the forest bellow, and had the same view like the one they had seen earlier, while the front yard was located in a gentle slope, with sections flattened to form what looked like giant steppes (kind of like rice fields), the vertical part of the "steppes" were two feet tall cobblestone walls. Their garden held many kinds of trees and berry bushes, and one plot of farmland for some vegetables and the like, and one slightly larger plot with potatoes.<p>

The house itself was square and two stories tall and kind of looked like half a cube with windows and a roof, nothing fancy. It was an old lumber house with a stone foundation, a light gray stone chimney and black tuckers roof tiles, but it was still in good condition. Of to the west side of the House was a greenhouse, with their mothers magical plants that she used for her alchemy job, so it was of limits unless they were supervised. Jessica was the curious and mischievous one of the two (most of the time), so one time when she was nine she had tried to sneak in when their mother was away on one of her business trips. She never tried again, and from what Harry had seen of his sister that day, he didn't want to try either. Tickle torture he could go without.

Their friends; Alex, John and Max, was currently sitting on the cobblestone wall closest to the house with a board hovering in front of them, playing a Exploding Snap. Once Jessica caught sight of them she elbowed Harry, holding her index finger over her mouth and had a mischievous smile. Harry just raised one eyebrow, looking between her and their friends. This was apparently one of her more mischievous days; given that it was her idea to play Balloon War in the forest, which had lead to their less than friendly run-in with Oscar, Max's older brother, resulting in him having a Ro'thar Nest thrown at the back of his head. He had most likely been out to gather all the kids, so that they would be home for dinner.

Jessica shoved the broken astronomy device into his arms, and slowly began stalking towards their friends. Harry silently watched her sneak closer, and once she was halfway he got a mischievous grin on his own face, and quietly jogged up behind her. Jessica was standing right behind their friends when he caught up with her, and as she was silently inhaling he screamed "ARGH!"

This had a rather funny effect; Harry had screamed right as Jessica was about to scream herself, causing her to yelp out in fear at the top of her lungs. Their combined scream was heard at the same time as on of the cards exploded, further frightening their friends, Alex, whom was siting to the left of the game-board, gave a small yelp as she threw her cards in the air, accidentally jumping of the cobblestone wall, and landing bottom first on the ground with a mixture of fear and surprise on her face. Max, whom was siting to the right of the game-board, remained on the wall, but spun around so quickly that a tearing sound could be heard from where he sat, and at the same time bringing his left leg up to his chest and hurl his arms up in some karate-looking stance.

John, whom had been sitting in the middle, had no where to go but forward... so that's where he went; he tried to dive over the game-board, but unfortunately this caused a short series of explosions to occur as he had landed belly down on the ground with the board, and most of the cards with it, underneath him, causing him to hop like a fish on land whilst trying to escape the exploding cards.

When the last card exploded and it got quiet, all five of them was staring at each other with wide open eyes; the scare had been a little more effective than anticipated. But the silence only lasted a mere moment, before they all descended into full blown, throw your head back, hold your side, belly laughs, and they were all soon rolling in the grass. Max rolled of the wall in his out of control laughter, landing in the ground two feet down with an audible "Uhff!".

This caused a pause and then even more laughter, especially to Harry and Jessica; as they crawled to the edge of the wall their vantage point gave them a view of Max's now torn pants (thankfully his skivvies were still whole). While they were rolling around in the grass, laughing their heads off, Nick had come out to see what all the commotion was all about. He now stood with raised eyebrows and had a bemused expression on his face, looking from one kid to the next.

It was several minutes before they calmed down enough for Nick to speak. "So... Does anyone want to tell me that's so funny?"

The kids had to spend another couple of minutes trying to explain between fits of giggles, and Nick just stood there, waiting for the kids to get it out of their system before speaking again.

"Okay then. If you youths are quite finished, we can go have dinner now. John, how is your stomach? Max, turn around, let me fix your pants before your mother sees you shoving of your skivvies."

"I'm a little sore if I'm being honest, Sir" responded John.

"My stomach hurts, Nick" winced Alex, trying, and failing to pout.

"I'll ask Camilla to get you two some minor pain relive potions." said Nick

"Mum is back?" asked Max, wiping away a tear.

"You mum and Camilla went to the local market, not to London. They have been back since lunch."

"Buying presents?" asked Jessica.

"I wouldn't know, now would I? I didn't join the ladies on their shopping frenzy." Nick replied with a grin.

"Don't let mum hear you say that, dad. Or she might invite aunt Rose over for tea." warned Harry.

Jessica shivered dramatically "Uh-hu-hu... not aunt Rose. She'll always have us eat those sugar laced citrus-cakes. Yack!"

"Don't say things like that about your aunt behind her back. Besides, I happen to like those cakes of hers." their father replied with a smirk that promised sugar laced citrus-cakes in the near future. "Actually, don't speak like that about you're aunt, Period."

"That does not sound very good." Alex commented.

"I think it does, maybe I could ask for some, that way my sweet-tooth of a sister might just leave my candy stash alone." John said giving a sideway glance at his sister with a grin, to which Alex just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Sure, kid. I'll ask aunt Rose if she can make an extra helping of those lovely cakes she bakes. But now we relay need to head in to dinner, before my wife starts yelling at us." said Nick as he started to herd the kids up towards the house.

* * *

><p>Once they entered the house and was standing in the lobby, there was two arched entrances, one immediately to the left that lead to a combined library and study, and beyond that, once you stepped into the library there were two guest rooms to the right. And through the arch to the right from the entrance was leading to the living room where there was a fireplace along the wall bordering to the hallway (not big enough for Floo travel). Straight in from the front door was a short corridor with stairs along the left wall leading to the upper floor, and coming from the other end of the corridor was the stairs leading to the cellar beneath the stairs going up. Beyond the stairs to the left were two bathrooms, one for family and one for quest (or one for boys and one for girls, if the need arouse). And beyond the stairs to the right was the kitchen, and beyond the kitchen, in the corner of the house were the dining room, which also connected to the living room, the dining room also had the door to the back porch.<p>

Harry put the hilt and the astronomy device beside the door, while Jessica went downstairs to their mothers alchemy room to get the pain relieve potions for John and Alex, while the rest of the party went into the dining room, where Harry's mother was siting and chatting animately with Max and Oscars parents.

"Dad, wheres Oscar?" Max asked his father a heart beat before Harry could.

"He's in the shower. Whatever you did to him apparently refuses to come off, what did you do to the poor boy?" Max father, a tall, muscular and bald man, responded.

"Me? I didn't do anything to him, he and Jessica did." Max said pointing at Harry.

"Umm... yeah, about that..." said Harry meekly, but didn't get any further, because he was interrupted by laughter coming from beyond the kitchen.

Oscar had exited the bathroom just as Jessica had ascended from the cellar with the potions, and he was the reason for her current amusement. He walked through the kitchen and stood at the threshold between the kitchen and the dining room, only wearing his boxers, and had a thoroughly pissed of looking expression on his face.

"Does anyone care to tell me how to get rid of this?" he asked angrily, pointing at his face.

It was quite hilarious for Alex, John and especially Max (who no doubt would tease his brother mercilessly for the show later on) as this was their first time seeing him in this state. Harry and Jessica laughed their heads of too, even though they knew of Oscars predicament beforehand, having accidentally caused it (OK, true... Jessica knowingly caused this to happen, they just had not originally targeted Oscar), but partially for seeing it none the less and partially from hearing their friends laughter it was still funny. Even their parents couldn't quite hide their amused smiles.

Oscars face was covered in what looked like large mosquito bites, each glowing, and blinking, rather brightly in various colors, the intensity of the glow growing and decreasing randomly. Even the color changed sporadicly. However, their laugher only made Oscar more angry at them all, causing his face to shift to a deep red, and the Ro'thar bites to glow bright pink. This resulted in more laugher, which in turn caused Oscar to get more angry, and that in turn resulted in the colors to rapidly flash between bright pink, green and indigo blue, which just made things worse.

Eventually though, they calmed down enough for Nick to speak.

"Here, I'll get you some sa'e-sap to put on the bite marks." he said as he walked into the kitchen and pulled out a small glass jar. "Put on a decent amount on each bite, leave it for about ten minutes, and them wash it of with as cold water you can bear."

Oscar took the jar, and as he left the kitchen he sent a glare to Jessica before heading back into the shower. Once he was gone, and the door to the bathroom locked, John and Alex downed their potions, while Camilla turned to her children with a stern look.

"I presume there is absolutely no reason why I should suspect the two of you?" she asked with narrow eyes.

"Well, no. But first of we didn't intend for him to be the one to fa... um, to be hit." said Jessica

"I'm sure you didn't." said Camilla sarcastically.

"Secondly; at first, the plan did not involve any Ro'thars, just some... er... itching bombs." finished Harry, before quickly adding "Jessie just got tired of waiting for our en.. um, our target, to get close to the trap."

At their mothers now angry look Jessica quickly added "We were playing Balloon Wars."

After a moment of staring at her children, she finally let out a sigh.

"Be grateful tomorrow is your birthday, or you would not get of so easily." she said with a pointed finger at the two of them.

"Sorry." they both said in unison, looking down at the floor in just a little bit of shame.

"Good. But don't think you're not getting reprimanded later for this." Camilla said after a few seconds, in a finishing tone, that caused both of them to wince, knowing how that would end.

"Well, not that thats over, perhaps we should start dinner. I believe that Oscar still does not like bean soup?." Nick asked Oscars mother.

"No, he most certainly does not. I'm still having trouble to getting him to eat beans in any way, shape or form." Oscar's and Max's Mother, a short, blond woman, said.

"Well then. Irja, we are ready for dinner now, please." Nick said.

And with that they started the first dish of tonight's dinner, talking about inconsequential things from the how the children though school would be, to Harry's and Jessica's joint birthday the next day and about Harry and Jessica seeing the unicorn, to which Alex pouted, saying she wanted to see a unicorn too. Shortly before they finished with the soup, Oscar came out of the bathroom non-glowing, but still a bit sulky. But once they moved on to the next dish, which was broccoli pie, the glutton in Oscar awoke and the incident was mostly forgotten (though how he could hate beans with a passion, yet love broccoli with an even deeper passion was a major mystery for everyone at the table.), or at least forgotten for the time being.

After their customary pre-birthday dinner party with their closest friends, the adults slowly made their way into the living room to chat about whatever adults talked about for hours on end (none of the kids could figure out what could keep them so occupied for so long some times.), drinking various alcohol beverages, while the kids themselves went into the library to play some muggle games that Alex and John had brought, as they were muggleborn, and thus had quite a few such games, drinking various sorts of soda.

Once it got quite late, their parents began to herd their kids into the second guest room, so they would go to sleep. After Harry hurried up to his and Jessica's shared bedroom to drop of the hilt and the weird device, and once the kids were in fact in their beds in the guest room (though not quite yet sleeping), the parents themselves went to bed, Max's and Oscar's parents into the other guest room, and Harry's and Jessica's went upstairs to their master bedroom.

The kids slowly went of to sleep, chatting away about their big day tomorrow. After all, it isn't everyday a kid turns eleven.


	3. Chapter 2 - Birthday

**Harry Potter**

**and A Different Kind of Magic**

**_A/N: Hurray! I feel like this story is progressing nicely, maybe one or two more Chapters before it's of to Hogwarts.  
><em>**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTING!_**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2 – Birthday<em>

Harry awoke to birds singing in the trees outside the slightly ajar window, that they had opened before going to bed, as the nights were quite warm. The window was facing East, so luckily there was no annoying sunlight hitting him in the face, as it was quite early; the clock above the door showed it was just before six in the morning. However, what was quite annoying, was his sister poking him in the back every now and again, trying to wake him up.

Giving a quiet, and sleepy groan, he scooted away from the annoyance, but a few seconds later the poking continued. In his attempt to get away from the poking, he bumped into John, only for him to groan in annoyance and attempt to shove Harry away, which resulted in John more or less punch Harry in the stomach. Harry exclaimed a loud "Huff!", which awoke everyone in the room, save Max, whom could sleep through thunderstorms.

Now everyone awake looked around with sleep ridden eyes, and to the sound of Jessica giggling, trying to figure out what had awoken them.

"Thanks a lot, mate." Harry whined, with what little air he had left in his lungs after being punched, with his arms over his stomach and legs up in a fetal position.

"I tried to wake you, you should have gotten up then." Jessica continued to giggle.

Harry just waved hid arm in a 'what ever' motion, while making whining sounds.

Once the kids had all awoken, and after a quick battle between the boys over who should get to use the bathroom first, they made their way into the kitchen where the adults, now joined by John's and Alex's parents, greeted them.

"Mum, Dad!" Alex ran to her mother, while John to his father to embrace in bear hugs.

"I though you could not come." Alex half asked her parent.

"Our shift ended at midnight, so we've been here since one in the morning." their father answered.

"You didn't sleep?" Oscar asked, rubbing the last of the sleep out of his eyes.

"We took a power-nap in the living room, got a few hours. Not much going on at the clinic during the night." Alex mother responded with a yawn, that she tried to cover with the back of her hand, only somewhat successfully.

Once all three families was seated they had a nice breakfast, with the kids relaying to John's and Alex's parents what they had done the day before, the parents themselves alternated between listening to their story and reading the newspaper (either the magical _the Daily Prophet_ or the non-magical _Metro_ (John and Alex was muggleborn)) and Irja was in the kitchen humming the melody of some long forgotten elven song.

Once they were done eating, Jessica could no longer sit still, much to the amusement of the adults, so they moved to the living room to open present. Harry and Jessica both got heavy, brown leather boots and a beige Scouts Hat from John, they were muggle-made, but had (with the help of Oscar and Oscar's parents) lined them with some basic runes to make the boots stay dry and warm, and the hats to not accidentally fall of.

Alex gave them a compass, that she had found when she accompanied John for his latest shopping trip in Diagon Alley for his school supplies, the compass was charmed to always point to the closest way out of a building, rather than to point north. She had wanted to buy them one present each, but explained that she could not afford two presents, as the compass was rather expensive (for a nine year old). But Jessica explained to her that she and Harry just shared everything they got anyway, save clothes or gender-specific items.

From John's and Alex's parents they got a box of various muggle candy, and from Oscar's and Max's parents a box of various magical candy.

Oscar gave them a collection of plastic fishes, that he had found when he and John had explored muggle-London, and was charmed to "swim" around in the air in the room, and plastic kelp, charmed to sway, and generally appear to be living, allowing you to create a "dry-aquarium" in your room.

And Max gave them each a quill, that could write in any color, regardless of the color of the ink. As well as a small bundle of enchanted parchment, that could erase what you had written (sadly, it was all or nothing) or make the writing permanent, on command.

Their father gave them each a water and potion proof watch, Harry's in a heavy, masculine design; made from silver, with a dark purplish-grey background and cream white hands that had a small emerald on the tip of each hand and digits of the same white color, and a black leather band with silver fastener. While Jessica's was smaller with a more feminine design; silver, with a snow white background, black digits and hands that each had a small sapphire in place of Harry's emerald, and a snow white leather band with silver fastener.

Their mothers present was a matching pair of helix cuff earrings (after a quick magical and painless piercing, Harry chose to wear his on his right ear, while Jessica chose to wear it on her left ear), they were half an inch in length, and were made out of gold. They were also charmed to keep their hair cleaner longer (and Camilla preached for several minutes that they were not meant to replace showers, and Harry and Jessica replying that that was just disgusting), and made their hair easier to brush as well, but didn't completely prevent knots.

And from Irja they each got a mithril bracelet, enchanted to prevent them from getting writer's cramp, or accidentally loosing their grip on either their quill or their wand (due to loss of sleep or charms), and they matched well with their watch (Watch on their left wrist, Bracelet on their right).

Jessica got a black, under-bust corset from Harry, one that she had stood and drooled over last time they went to by clothes. It had ornate silver fasteners in front, and the cloth itself had an intricate pattern, but it's design was not what had caught her eye; it was the excessive amounts of hidden pockets it had (her skirts had more pockets than a multi-compartment trunk, so Harry didn't see the need for more pockets, but Hey! If that's what she wanted, then presents was easy that year).

Harry didn't get anything from Jessica, other than a promise that she had bought him a present, they just needed to go pick it up next time they went shopping in Diagon Alley. Harry shrugged, he usually got plenty of presents anyway, so he wasn't overly bothered by it. As long as she kept her promise.

Once their presents were opened, the kids went out to play various games, ranging from tag to charades, until they were called in for a late lunch. As they were starting to sit down, an owl flew in through the open kitchen window, and landed on the counter. Oscar, who were walking into the kitchen from the bathroom when the owl arrived, took the liberty of untying the letters, and read who the receiver was.

"Hey, Jessica, seems like the two of you got into Hogwarts, congratulations. Here's your letter Harry." he said as he gave the letters to them. The news was followed by congratulations from everyone present, but one seemed distracted.

Irja, who was currently putting out food on the table, eyed Harry's letter for a second, then she turned to Camilla.

"Um... Mistress? Can I talk to You for a moment?" she asked quietly.

"Sure." Camilla said, and stood up from the table to follow Irja into the library. "What's the matter?" she asked when they stood in the corner furthest from the archway.

"Master has received a letter from Hogwarts, under the name 'Potter', as well. I was wondering if I should give Him that letter tonight with the rest, or what do You want to do, Mistress?"

Camilla thought for a moment before she answered "Take a look at the two letters as soon as you can, if they are identical, except for the name, then burn the one addressed to Potter."

"As You wish, Mistress." Irja replied with a nod.

They returned to the dining room, and once they were all seated and had started eating, Irja inconspicuously took both Jessica's and Harry's Hogwarts letters and disappeared through the kitchen. A few minutes later she returned, and Camilla caught her eye, to which Irja shook her head, so Camilla returned her attention to the current conversation at the table.

Once lunch was over and done with, both the kids and their parents went to the living room to play some muggle card games for a few hours. When the clock struck six, the visiting parents told their kids to pack their sleepwear, and whatever they had brought to stay the night. It took over an hour, but once all kids had their stuff packed and ready to leave, and the parents had said their goodbyes, they were lead out the house and down the gravel path leading to a fifteen wide, ten feet tall fireplace; this was the only way for guests to enter their premise.

Once the last of them had Flooed away, Jessica sighed.

"Where they really that bothersome?" asked Nick with a little amusement.

"No, of course not. Just wish they could go to Hogwarts too, you know."

"Yeah, I know the feeling. It's sad that Hogwarts is an Invitation-Only-School; you're bound to leave some friends behind, but you're also bound to meet new friends. But Hey, you can always stay in touch with them through Owls."

"Did you go to Hogwarts, Dad?" Harry asked.

"I did." he responded with a nod. "I was in Ravenclaw, I was one year senior to you birth-father, you know. Did one or two pranks with them." he said, putting a hand on the back of Harry's shoulder, with a nostalgic smile on his face.

"You wanna open your fan-mail now?" questioned excitedly after a moment of silence.

Harry just chuckled. "Sure."

They made their way back up to the house and sat down in the living room once more, and Irja began to bring in several stacks of letters and packages. All five of them spent the rest of the night opening presents addressed to The-Boy-Who-Lived, reading through letters from fans, young and old, and admiring the drawings of those who were to young to write themselves. When they were done, they had filled a whole hard cover folder with drawings and letters (Thank you letters would be written tomorrow), a fairly large box with homemade presents and trinkets, and Irja reported that there were also a smaller box with edibles ranging from homemade cookies to bought chocolate frogs (He had the whole collection of chocolate frog card by now, and he had never bought a chocolate frog in his life, neither had his family), and what money had been gifted was seized by Nick to be deposited at Gringotts the next time they went there.

It was a happy and satisfied Harry that went to bed that nigh; his and Jessica's birthday was everything they could have wished for, and tomorrow (probably after several hours of writing thank you letters) was the day he and his sister had waited almost seven years for; they would get their wand.

* * *

><p>The following morning was pretty much like Harry imagined it would be; hours upon hours of writing. At least Irja basked in the compliments for her present. By the time all letters was written, and Irja poped away to the nearest post office to send them all, it was lunchtime, and all throughout lunch Jessica could barely sit still.<p>

"Dad, can we begin make our wands now, pretty please?" she asked every five seconds, until Camilla had to threatened to confiscate any and all wands she would get her hands on until she was of age. That got her quiet, or at lest for the duration of the meal.

"Dad?" she asked timidly once they were all full, and Irja had begun removing the plates from the table.

Nick laughed at the eagerness of his daughter. "Yeah, Jessie. We can begin now."

A high pitched squeal was Jessica's only response, as she clapped her hands in excitement. Camilla just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I'll be in the greenhouse, if you need me." Camilla said. "Have fun kids."

Once his wife had exited the room, Nick began quiz the kids on what was necessary to know before, and during, wand making. Nick worked part-time as a wand maker, so he would be the one to actually make the wands, but the kids would be the ones to select the materials used in the creation of them, and would give a helping hand whenever possible.

When the quiz was done (truly, it wasn't all that much theory to be know concerning wand making, but Nick made sure that the kids would know what they were doing) he brought them down to his work room in the basement, pulled out an assortment of sticks and showed the kids how to channel their magic through the wood, to see which one fought their magic the least. The process took close to an hour, and in the end Jessica ended up with Ash-wood, while Harry found that Japanese Cedar gave the least resistance.

When they had identified the wood to be used in their wand, Nick showed them to the shelves that covered one entire wall of the room, which was filled to the brim with magical items used to make magical cores. This step took quite a bit longer than finding the correct wood-type. Jessica found some orange colored, crystal-looking hair, that seemed to be hot enough to distort the air around it. While Harry found that a feather of purest white, and that glowed softly, was calling to him.

When they asked what they had chosen, Nick answered that he wasn't surprised by Jessica's choice; the orange 'hair' was a piece of the fire-crystal of a living dragon, and that the dragon it was taken from was their "Buddy Lazy-Bum". But Nick was the first to confess that he had no clue as to what creature had shed the glowing feather.

With the wood and the core selected, they began the delicate and tedious process of shaping the wood into a wand, and later infusing the cores into the wand. When those steps was completed, only the rune-work remained to make a functional wand. But Nick would usually line the handle of the wands he made with some magical cloth; it made the wand feel better in the users hand, it made the flow of magic from the user to the wand smother, which meant you could use magic a bit longer compared to without, and it made the wand just a tiny bit more efficient, making the spells that tiny bit more potent.

But the magical cloth that Nick had in mind for his kids was night impossible to buy, even in shady places like Knockturn Alley, and creating it was a long and rather unstable process; Ichorcloth was basically over-infused Runecloth, but the risk was worth it, for if applied as lining on a wand it made the wand down right useless to anyone but it's intended user (if the wand was custom made, which his kids' was).

So Nick would inscribe the runes onto the wands, while Camilla would create the Ichorcloth, the wands should still be ready in time for Hogwarts. And just before bedtime, their wands was ready for use, though they would need to line them with the Ichorcloth once that was made, so it was an excited couple of kids that went to bed that night.

* * *

><p>The next day was a Friday, and although their parents had excused them from home-schooling work, they chose to spend most of the day trying to decipher the runes they found on the broken sword hilt they had found a few days ago, but after nearly three hours and only a few runes translated, they gave up and just settled for memorizing and quizzing each other on rune tables.<p>

Saturday was a day of fun and games, but Sunday morning brought a sudden end to their fun.

Jessica groaned loudly at the dining table when she saw her mother leave the kitchen with a small tray with three glasses of different colored content, Harry groaned just as load once he saw what had caused Jessica to almost flee the table.

"Do we _have_ to drink that?" Jessica asked, sitting on the edge of her chair, looking ready to bolt if the answer was not satisfactory to her.

"You're one to talk, at least yours are drinkable, and you only have three. I need to take five, and they taste like muddy-vomit!" Harry complained, dropping his head onto the table in resignation.

"This is the last time you'll need to take most of these, so don't complain and drink up." Camilla scolded.

"Keyword: Most of them" Harry and Jessica said in unison, with disgust filled voices.

"Well, you'll only _need_ to take the blue one after this. That's better than having to take all of them, isn't it?" Camilla asked.

"Yeah, sure..." Harry said, as Irja places his tray of Yucky-tasting-cocktails.

There was one glass with a light blue, see-through liquid (which honestly wasn't all that bad), an opaque, orange one that bubbled like it was boiling and one with something that was colorless but had the consistence of yogurt. In addition to those, Harry had one that was dark grey colored, with the texture and taste of mud, and one with an opaque, purple glowing liquid that tasted like vomit.

Since it was the last time they needed to take the potions, they didn't need as much coaxing to drink them (mind you, they didn't taste any better because of it, but they were not so reluctant to down the potions). They drank the colorless yogurt first, then waited fifteen minutes to down the orange one. After that Jessica had to wait another twenty minutes before drinking her last one, but Harry had to wait an hour before he could take the gray mud-drink, and five minutes later the glowing purple one, and lastly, twenty minutes after that one he downed the blue one.

"Free at last!" he shouted as he drank the last one, causing Camilla to smirk.

"You promised to tell us why we needed to drink those... Yucky... things." Jessica said looking at her mother.

"I guess I did, didn't I?" she said, as Harry and Jessica nodded she continued "The 'yogurt' one is a potion that reduces the potency of accidental magic, most parents usually places a limiter on their children's magical cores to to do the same. Problem is; the limiter somewhat reduces the cores abilities to grow, not by much, it's for the most part negligible, but using the potion instead of the limiter can give you an edge over your peers."

"Ok, I can see the pros of that one." Harry said.

"The orange potion is a cocktail of antitoxins, it removes the few negative effects of the 'potion-limiter', as well as the normal byproducts that the human body makes. It also counteract some of the more common diseases to a degree."

"Mhmm... So, that's also a good one, I suppose." Jessica said slowly. "What about the ones Harry have to take? And why don't I need to take those?"

"Mmm. That is quite the story, but here's the short one." Camilla said and turned to Harry. "When we first took you in, you had been hit by some fairly powerful Soul Magic, which left a piece of Voldemort's soul within your own. We wanted to remove it, a process that would have taken many months, but as we prepared to remove it we found out, however, that as his Soul Fragment was not intentionally put within you, it had not yet harden into anything usefully. Had we left it, and not touched it, it would have hardened into whats known as a Horcrux; it's a raw method of anchoring a persons soul in the realm of the living, but it destroys your humanity, so don't ever try it!" she said the last in a slightly raised voice, while pointing at her kids.

"After some discussion however, we decided that instead of removing it, which would more than likely have left a mark, and would have been quite painful I believe, to shape it into something useful for you instead; me and Irja spend a long time modifying a method of creating a Soul Stone, to in this case use a foreign soul as the catalyst, instead of an absurd amount of magic, which you don't posses even now, and certainly didn't posses then.

"A Soul Stone is, in effect, the same thing as a Horcrux in that it allows the person it's keyed to to survive death, with some differences; A Horcrux will keep the soul it anchors in this would even if the persons body is utterly destroyed, keeping the soul earthbound as a wraith-like entity, and will keep doing so for as long as the Horcrux is intact, but the wraith must then find a new body to inhabit. A Soul Stone on the other hand, can only keep a persons soul in this realm for a short amount of time after death, but one of it's greatest benefits is that it will reconstruct your body, even if it's reduced to nothing more than a puddle on the ground.

"Horcrux are actually a more modern version of Soul Stones, but I'll tell you more about that another time. To more directly answer your question; the gray potion you have to drink, is to weaken the Soul Fragment, but don't worry, it's targeted to only affect Voldemort's Soul Fragment and not your own soul. And the purple potion is then designed to mold the weakened Fragment into a modified Soul Stone." A smile started to slowly spread across her face before she continued.

"So You'll basically have two chances at life, BUT!" she one again put up a finger for emphasis. "That does NOT mean you can be reckless, if you are, you could very well find yourself in a situation were a single 'extra life' is not enough."

Harry gave a lob sided grin at hearing that. "Cool! Extra Life." but seeing his mothers expression, he cleared his throat and got a more serious expression himself. "Yes, Mother. In all seriousness; I am not stupid enough to put myself in a situation like that."

Camilla eyes her son suspiciously for a few seconds, for effect, before she said anything. "Good."

"Hey, what about the last potion?" Jessica asked as Camilla stood up.

"Well, that's just a vitamin-drink, kind of like the ones non-magical drink, but this one is only required once every few weeks, instead of nearly daily." she responded with a smile. "I did tell you that they weren't that bad."

"But they still taste like _Shite_!" Harry and Jessica exclaimed at the same time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN 2: Why do potions Always taste like crap?**_


End file.
